


[Undertale AU] Making New Friends

by Sweetlimepeach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlimepeach/pseuds/Sweetlimepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[idk the name of this AU, if it has one please and I'll update the tags, but It's where Frisk is a monster and everyone else is human. I put my own spin on it, with how I see these characters being.<br/>Frisk is fragile and abused emotionally and Physically before they fell. They're too trusting. They can't walk well. They have vision problems.<br/>tons of OOC-ness<br/>Ages of Characters: "Monster Kid"-8 Frisk-8 Chara-12 Asriel-12 Papyrus-15 Mettaton-17 Sans-19 Alphys-20 Undyne-23(Gaster is 29 if I end up mentioning him) Toriel- 39 Asgore- 44]<br/>[Masculine Transwoman!Undyne, Feminine Transboy!MTT, Agender Frisk,Chara, and "Monster Kid", Ace Papyrus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one- The Ruins

A small child opened their eyes, as much as they could (which wasn't much). They looked around, then stood up carefully and looked at their light brown feet(paws) . "Flowers. They look pretty." They said quietly, stepping off of them. Their hair was a mess, as was their fur. The small goat child walked to the next room after waving goodbye to the golden flowers. They walked slowly, trying to take in as much of their surroundings as they could. They gave off a small squeak as they heard a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Hmm... you're new here aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

They watch as this small flower makes them see a box with a heart-shaped object in it. "See that heart?that is your SOUL.The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you! Here, LOVE is shared through . . . little white . . . 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" They did not trust this flower at all, but part of them said 'Go on, try it. if he deceives you, just scream and hope someone hears you.' So, they decided to trust him. as soon as the "friendliness pellets" hit their soul, they bleated in fear, having only one HP left out of the total twenty. "You IDIOT. In this world,its Kill or BE killed." The small goat started to panic. "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" They shook their head, ears flopping back and forth as they tried to leave. "Die." He emphasized the word loudly. They were hit by a ring of the bullet-like attacks. But somehow, they were still alive, and back to the full 20 HP. They soon saw why. A chubby human woman with slightly long hair smiled at them. She looked about 35-40 years old. They held onto her hand. She was explaining something. They drowned out her words with thoughts of what happened. It wasn't on purpose. They were just so confused.

"How could a flower talk? How could it kill someone? This makes no sense." They started to cry a little bit. The woman stopped walking.

"My child, are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. They started to full on sob their eyes out.

"I-I.. I want.. I don't want to be left alone." They tried to calm down, but to no effect. The woman, who The child had paid attention long enough to learn her name, Toriel, told them to hold on. She walked away. They started to tremble and very cautiously proceed to the end of the long room. Toriel slid out from behind a pillar and sighed.

"My child, Do not worry. I did not leave you... You know what? Here, I will give you a cell phone.If you can make it through 3 rooms, I will come to help you to my home. You're a little too sensitive to be left alone.." They nod. "If you make it to the third room, call me, all right?"

They nod and smile at her, the best they could muster one. They tell her to wait before she left. "C-Can I c-call you mom?" They ask, carefully.

"If it would make you happy,Of course!" They smiled,and it was better than the first one. "All right, I will see you!" She walked away, quite quickly. They slowly walked out of the room. They quickly rushed toward a shiny yellow star. As they touched it, a file popped up. They saved their file. They walked away to a room in the north. They saw a bowl of candy with a note saying "Please take one" they did, then decided to count the candies. There was a total of 110 or so pieces. They giggled and put all the candies back, other than the one they had taken for themself, then continued their journey, still cautious of their surroundings. They made it to the second room fine, bumping into a few 'enemies'along the way, if you could call them that, seeing as the child saw no need to fight them, so they just fled, moving onward. by the time they made it to the third room, they had a feeling that they'd be okay, but called Toriel either way. When she picked it up, she gave a small chuckle.

"Alright. I shall be there in a few moments. Be patient, all right?" They agreed and Toriel hung up. They sat down in the room, waiting.They played with the hems on their shorts, rather bored. When Toriel entered the room, she lifted them up, and laughed softly.

"Ah, bored, hm? How about when we make it to my house, We read together? or if you'd like, you could just sit near me and read to yourself?" They nodded excitedly. They almost made it there, before bumping into a seemingly sad person. They had an idea. Toriel stood by and watched. They poked the person gently, scaring them accidentally. The small child felt the person would not talk after being scared like that, so they signed out common things that they'd say to cheer people up. eventually it worked. Toriel patted the child on the head. "Good job, my child." They led Toriel into a side room, which had spider webs and they put a bit of change in the webs, causing some spiders to crawl down and give them a jug full of spiders and what looked like cider. They got back up into Toriel's arms and she continued carrying them. "You sure like helping people, don't you, my child?" They nod, excitedly.

Once they both reached Toriel's house, She led them to a room. It had a nice bed, some dusty toys, and a box full of children's shoes. They looked at her and asked quietly, " I'm allowed to s-sleep in here?" Toriel nodded. They made a contented noise and flopped onto the bed. "Thank you, Mom." They mumbled into the pillow. They've never been treated this kindly. They took a small nap. When they woke up, they saw a slice of pie by the bed. They sat up and took it. They walked to the sitting room to see Toriel sitting there, reading. She looked to them and sat her book down.

"My child I am sorry to ask but, what is your name? I am curious." They tell her to keep it a secret. She says alright. They say Frisk. She smiles. "A lovely name for a child." Frisk nodded. They asked her if They could stay with her forever. She looks down, sadly. " Do you not have family already?" Frisk pauses.

"What defines family?" They ask.

"Family is . . . well . . . People who cherish you, people who care about you and will stand up for you, and pick you up when you fall down. They will do anything for you. They'll protect you at all costs, even if it means their own death."

"Then. . . no. I don't have family. No one's even close to being family, if that defines family. " Toriel felt herself cry a little. She hugged Frisk tightly.

"I . . . My child, I cannot keep you here. It is not right. I would have to adjust to having another child here. I apologize but, I love you, and you need to leave. continue your journey. Who knows, I may show up later. I love you so very much. I wish you the best of luck." She says softly, kissing their forehead.

They hold onto her tightly. "B-Bye mom... I-I'll miss you!"

They walked downstairs and walked out the door to the ruins. They were met by the flower.

"Wow, you're a wimp. I mean,I knew you were weak, but you're just... so freaking cowardly! You had her carry everywhere because you're too wimpy to do anything yourself. You're probably gonna cry now huh? She 's not here to protect you. She hates you. That's why she forced you to leave."

Frisk clenched their fist. ". . . Sh-shut up."They mumbled in a barely audible tone.

They remembered something about the flower's next line. Something to make them almost burst into tears at the memory.

"What was that?"

"SHUT UP!" they screamed,tears streaming down their face and wetting their fur.


	2. Chapter 2- Snowdin

They ran out, hoping the flower would not follow them. They considered themself lucky when he didn't. They started to wheeze and cough when they ended up in the cold. They shivered slightly. They were glad they had thick fur to keep them safe from the freezing weather. They continued forward, and heard a twig snap. They screeched slightly, saying "PleaseDon'tKillMeI'mOnlyAnEightYearOldChild" over and over, rather quickly. They kept walking while continuing their scared chant. They were met by a gate-like structure with wide bars. They stopped when somebody spoke, "Kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk let out a terrified bleat at the voice and nervously turned around, closing their eyes tightly. They held out a paw to where the voice came from. " The chubby male figure stopped suddenly. "'ey,you alright there, buddy?" The small child slowly started to open their eyes again. "Aw,I'm sorry, there kiddo. Anyways, I'm Sans. I'm s'posed to patrolfor monsters like you, but uh, i dont really care'bout capturin' anybody. Now, my bro Papyrus, he's the opposite. he's a monster huntin' FANATIC. "  
Frisk held out a paw and pushed it against his face and let out a small giggle. "Squishy."  
The dark young adult male laughed a bit, "Jesus, kiddo, ya don't just push a hand against someone's face- er a paw i guess in your case." He looked past Frisk and saw his younger brother approaching, probably to tell him off about his laziness. "I think that's my bro over there, just uh, go through this gate thingy. He made the bars to wide to stop anyone." They both walked over. "oh shit. quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." They ran over, but started wheezing by the time they were behind it.   
They could see that the taller one was going to speak, but he hadn't. It was confusing to them. "SANS... WHY IS THAT LAMP WHEEZING?"   
"Hm... I dunno bro maybe it's exhausted from being so bright."  
"SANS OH MY GOD."  
"c'mon bro, LIGHTEN up."  
"SANS, PLEASE."  
"alright, bro, sorry. It was pretty.."  
"DONT."  
"punny."  
"SANS I DISOWN YOU."  
"alright that was the last one i swear."  
"ALRIGHT. I SHALL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES!"  
"okay bro."  
When Papyrus left, Sans told them to come on out. Frisk walked over, holding in a laugh.  
"Sans, your puns.. they're too freaking funny."  
"Haha, thanks kiddo. I found them quite.. humerus, too."  
Then, Frisk burst into laughter, gripping the sides of their sweater. "You ok, there bud?" They gave a thumbs up. "Okay, good." They stood there for a minute, calming down.   
"S-Sans can you carry me?"  
"What? Uh, sure buddy. Can I ask Why?"  
"My legs aren't really strong."   
Sans nodded and lifted them up, putting them on his back. "Kid,how much do you weigh? I feel like you're a little too light for a goat." Frisk flopped their head down onto Sans's. A long, light brown ear fell onto Sans's face. "I take it that you don't wanna talk 'bout it."  
Sans carried them to the next room, staring at the box placed there. "Hey kiddo, wanna use that box for any stuff ya got?" Frisk nodded and slowly got down, walking over to put their stuff inside. They walked back and got on Sans's back again. "Alright, you good now?" They nod. "Alright. on we go."  
"SANS. WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THE ENEMY?"  
"Oh, I guess they GOAT the best of me.'  
"SANS YOU ARE ANNOYING THE SMALL CHILD WITH YOUR BAD PUNS."  
"Don't you mean my.."  
"SANS DON'T."  
"baaaad puns?" He finished with a wink.  
"SANS. I SWEAR TO GOD."  
"Aw, c'mon bro, I'm on your side. After all I've ... GOAT your back!"  
Frisk giggled in response and commented. "Hey, Why don't we have a picnic, Alpaca lunch."  
"SANS YOU CORRUPTED THE GOAT. THAT WASN'T EVEN GOAT RELATED."  
"If you have a problem with it just BLEAT it." Sans said, with a chuckle  
"OH MY GOD. I AM SO DONE RIGHT NOW."  
Papyrus left and sighed, frustrated.  
"Oh my god, kid, that was a good one, wasnt goat related but damn."  
Frisk nodded, "Oh I'm purretty good at puns. I have tons of koalafications."  
"oh my fucking god. kid this is hilarious."  
Sans kept walking while they both told horrible puns to each other.  
Occasionally they'd run into Papyrus but they ended up getting him annoyed.

"Oh. Hey. We're here. This is Snowdin. It's a pretty COOL place, if you ask me. Paps and I live here. I gotta go. Think you can make it without me?" They nod in response, getting down. "Good. See ya later buddy." Then, before They knew it, he was gone.  
They saw another yellow star-like thing. They touched it and saved. "I'm glad everyone's so nice.." They mutter, walking forward, through town. They kept going until they were met by Papyrus.  
"AH! GOAT-CHILD. YOU FINALLY MADE IT.I'M GLAD. BUT SADLY I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"  
They were brought into a battle situation. They quickly tried to spare him. He made them sit through a blue attack, then suddenly, turned their soul blue, pushing their soul down, and they made it jump over the upcoming bone. After quite a few attacks, Papyrus was out of breath, as was Frisk. They flopped down into the snow, letting out a small whimper. Papyrus lifted them up, rushing home, "SAAANS I BROKE THE GOAT. REPEAT, I HAVE BROKE THE SMALL INNOCENT GOAT CHILD HELP."  
"Oh shit, Hold on, Little bro, I'll be down in a second!" Sans yelled, running down the stairs. "Are They okay?"  
"I THINK I BROKE THEM, SANS."  
Frisk tried to shake the snow off their fur, but couldnt, due to being held like a baby.  
"You can put me down." They muttered.  
"SMALL MONSTER I WILL NOT. YOU ARE OKAY NOW."  
"what ever floats your goat." They sigh.  
"...WAS THAT A PUN?!"  
"yep."  
Sans snorted. Papyrus sighed. "ANYWAY. I'M GOING TO BECOME GREAT FRIENDS WITH YOU, SMALL GOAT."  
"...Papyrus. i think they have a name."  
"SMALL GOAT SOUNDS BETTER."  
Frisk fell onto the couch, curling up into a ball.   
They looked at the two brothers, and reached up a paw to pet Sans's head. "Fuzzy." They comment.  
"So uh, what's your name, weird kid?"  
They sigh, "F-Frisk.."  
"Cool name, buddy."  
"YOUR NAME IS ALMOST AS COOL AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS."  
"oh my gosh. You're adorable, Papyrus." They giggle.  
"FRISK YOU ARE LYING"  
"funny, bro, I thought they were a goat."  
"SANS MY PATIENCE IS VERY THIN RIGHT NOW."  
Frisk giggled.  
"So uh, how old are you Frisk?" Sans asked, changing the subject.  
"Eight!" They said quite happily. "What about you two?"   
"i'm nineteen."  
"I'M FIFTEEN."  
"whoa! Cool!" They said, amazed at how much older the two were.  
"YOU'D REALLY LIKE MY BOSS UNDYNE! SHE'S AWESOME! SHE'S TRAINING ME TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
Before Frisk left, Papyrus insisted they have his phone number and take some spaghetti with them. They did so and hugged both of the brothers before they left to move on to Waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3- Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry for the short chapter I've been busy.]

Frisk walked out of the house and left, continuing forth to waterfall. They made it and saw a kid that they had seen in Snowdin.  
"You're sneakin' out to see her too?!" They ask the goat. Frisk looked down, not knowing how to respond.   
"Don't tell my parents i'm here! haha." The kid said. Frisk examined them as best they could.  
The human was wearing a striped poncho, with dinosaur-like spikes attached to it, as well as a tail. The kid themself, had cinnamon-like skin, green-blue eyes, with short copper-blonde hair, a bow placed atop their head. They seemed so excited to see 'her' whoever that was. Frisk looked over to Sans, who was there behind a station. They could see him better now. His skin was kind of like milk chocolate-colored. His hair was more of a dark brown than black, but it was dark, either way. His jacket was darker than they thought, It was royal blue, but it was faded slightly and had a few stains on it. They smiled now, because they knew what Sans really looked like compared to what they had seen in Snowdin. They waved to him, and asked the human child for their name and age.  
"My name? Well, its not that important, but I'm eight!"  
"Me too!" Frisk smiled. "Hey,do you want to just walk together?"  
They nod. Frisk clapped their paws in delight, and the kid reached out a hand to them. Frisk moved forward, leading the other around. "To be honest, I have no clue where to go!" Frisk laughed.   
"neither do i. We'll just find out as we go!" They smiled. Frisk nods. They continued forward. Occasionally Frisk would stop to solve the puzzles that were necessary, then go on. As soon as both were met with spears flying at them, Frisk started to panic, as did the other child. They both ran the best they could, but Frisk ended up tripping. The kid in the poncho tried their best to help Frisk up, and both continued running They finally made it, both panting in exhaustion. Frisk saw the kid get picked up by the wrist, then put back down, gently. All Frisk heard was the clanking of metal against wood. They sighed and asked the person if they were okay. They were smiling so wide, so Frisk assumed they were.  
"Undyne just touched me!" they squealed.  
Frisk gave a small laugh. "So that's her? She uh.. seems more metal than I thought."  
"No, that's her armor, she's waaayy cooler without it! Undyne's always cool!"  
They continued forward, holding hands along the way. When they both fell in the trash dump, the kid waited on a cooler. "That guy looks angry.. I'll be waiting here, then we can go on." They said.   
"Is there anything in there?"  
"Astronaut food. I'll get it for you, You want it right?"  
Frisk nods. They hand the two bars to Frisk, then get back on the cooler and waited.   
Frisk dodged the attacks rather well. When they had somewhat won They had bumped into the sad person from the ruins. Frisk smiled and waved, asking their name.   
"Napstablook...." They murmured.   
"Nice name! Makes sense that a nice name goes to a nice person!" Napstablook blushed lightly.  
"No-No I-"  
The kid hopped off the cooler, "Hey, you ready to go? Oh! Hi!" They asked.  
"..Hi.... I'm... Napstablook.... you live in Snowdin don't you?"  
"Mhm!" The kid smiled. "This is my buddy! They're 8! Like me!"  
"...You're...Only eight? That's... nice...." Napstablook looked sad about something.  
"Is something wrong, Napstablook?" Frisk asked in a worried tone.  
"No.... It's fine...." Frisk attempted to hug them, but phased right through them, falling.  
"Oof! Oh yeah right... ghost. I have to remember that." Frisk sighed.   
The kid and Frisk parted ways with Napstablook. They both went forward. They stopped at a bridge. The kid had tripped and fell, and Undyne had appeared. Frisk glanced at Undyne and then quickly helped their new friend. The kid had stood up for Frisk. Frisk hugged them, "Thanks, kid. Sorry I-I don't know what to call you.." Frisk sighed.  
"Kid works! Haha, don't worry. Later dude! Sorry I have to leave!"  
Frisk smiled and waved, then continued forward. They were met with a battle with Undyne. Frisk looked at her before she spoke. She was pretty. She was tan, and had red hair and part of it shaved, but otherwise it was long and in a ponytail. Plus she looked pretty tall. She had four ear piercings on each ear, one on her lobes and the other three kind of reminded Frisk of fins. Frisk sat down.   
"Wh-what are you doing? I'm about to fight you! What the hell?"  
"Papyrus told me you were awesome. I'm not going to fight someone who a precious cinnamon roll brags about."  
"Y-You talked to Papyrus and he told you THAT? God,I really cant let him-" She stopped and sighed.   
"If you're not going to put in the effort at least tell Papyrus that you refused to fight, not me."  
"Alright!" Frisk smiled and walked forward, to Hotland. They got a call from Papyrus.  
"HEY! YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANG OUT! YEAH! SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA?"  
Frisk said yes and Papyrus laughed.  
"WELL! MEET ME AT HER HOUSE! WE WILL ALL HANG OUT!"  
"Alright! Bye Papy!"  
"PAPY? WOWIE! A CUTE NICKNAME!"


	4. Chapter 4- hanging out with Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorry for errors]

Frisk walked forward,into Hotland and walked down to the river person and got on their bboat to go to waterfall. "Hi." Frisk said softly. The person hummed a tune and nodded in response. Frisk waited and when they got there, they went to give the riverperson money, and even though they had refused, Frisk insisted and gave them 20 gold.  
They walked upward and then to the previous room, went up north, to the path close to the small bird. They saw Papyrus, and squealed, waving excitedly."HELLO, GOAT CHILD! IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?"  
They nod in response and reach out to hold Papyrus's hand.  
"Hey Papyrus! Are you ready for your-.... you brought a friend?"  
"YEAH! THEY WERE SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!"  
'Probably that one kid who wears that poncho..' Undyne thought before Papyrus stepped to the side to show none other than Frisk.  
"Hi!" Frisk said kindly. Undyne looked at them, then at papyrus.  
"...Why dont you two come in, huh?" She said with a strained smile.  
Frisk followed Papyrus inside and Frisk looked around at how small but nice it was.  
Papyrus sat down on the floor, near the table.  
"Papyrus I can go grab another ch-"  
"NO! IT'S FINE, YOUR FLOOR IS STARTING TO GET COMFORTABLE."  
"only you, Papyrus." She said, with a small laugh and the roll of her eye.  
Frisk sat down on the floor too, not wanting to seem rude.  
"WOWIE! ARE WE ALL SITTING ON THE FLOOR NOW? UNDYNE, COME ON! JOIN US."  
"Oh my god. Okay, but just this once."  
Frisk watched her sit down on the floor, legs crossed. "so, it's nice to meet you Undyne! Well... meet you again i mean." They smile.  
"Eh, same to you."  
"OH! I KNOW HOW TO GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER MORE!"  
"heh, shoot, Pap."  
"WE SHOULD TAKE TURNS SAYING THINGS ABOUT OURSELVES SO THE SMALL GOAT CAN LEARN THINGS ABOUT US AND SO WE CAN LEARN ABOUT THEM!"  
"alright, sure."  
"I'LL GO FIRST! I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP."  
"Alright, I'm not.."  
"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON DOCTOR ALPHYS!"  
"Papyrus! oh my god!"  
"JUST STATING A FACT THAT I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY."  
Frisk giggled.  
"What about you, punk? got your eye on anyone?"  
"Hm... not really but me and the one kid in Snowdin get along well.. they're really nice.."  
"THAT'S KIND OF SWEET. OKAY. NEXT FACT! I'M 15!"  
"I'm 23. what about you, uh, kid?"  
"I'm 8!"  
"NEXT! I AM VERY SKILLED AT COOKING."  
"Yeah! You learn from the best!"  
"YEAH!"  
"I have a question. I paid the riverperson for the ride, was I supposed to?"  
"NO, THEY NEVER CHARGE PEOPLE! THAT WAS NICE OF YOU, BUT THEY DONT REALLY NEED THE MONEY!"  
"Yeah, what Papyrus said."  
"Oh.." Frisk sighed.   
"BUT ITS OKAY!"  
"Yeah, they dont mind when people pay them, although they feel bad about accepting the money."  
"BACK TO THE FACTS! I AM ASEXUAL."  
"I'm as Gay as I can be."  
"I have no clue what I am.." Frisk sighed.  
"UNDYNE ONCE THREW ME OUT OF HER WINDOW."  
"Papyrus, you startled me! I thought you were a theif, coming to steal my fridge."  
"WHY WOULD I STEAL YOUR FRIDGE? I HAVE MY OWN FOOD MUSEUM!"  
"Yeah but its a HOT fridge, Papyrus! Anyway, I once went to Hotland to see Alphys and when she didnt answer I got worried so I yelled, 'Alphys! Open up! I've got anime!' and then she scrambled downstairs and forced the door open. then she said'Oh! s-sorry undyne! i was in the shower! D-Do you really have anime?' and I said 'no' and she shrugged and let me in. 'alright, im going to go finish showering, okay?' So yeah, Thats how that went down."  
"I once made a friend who only liked me because I was friends with this other person who he really liked. It happens really often." Frisk sighed.  
The two humans looked at Frisk.  
"WELL, THAT MEANS THEY WERE ALL MISSING OUT ON A GREAT FRIEND!"  
"y-yeah.. Hell, I've only known you for 9 minutes and you're a total sweetheart, seriously. People are lucky if they get to be your friend."  
"YOU ARE VERY WORTHY OF UNDYNE AND MY FRIENDSHIPS! YOU'D GET ALONG SO WELL WITH ALPHYS, METTATON AND ASGORE! I JUST KNOW YOU WOULD!"  
"The only reason you got along so well with mettaton was because-" Undyne started, but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth.  
"NO, THAT IS NOT WHY UNDYNE."  
Undyne licked his hand and as soon as Papyrus pulled it back, undyne screeched, "TheOnlyReasonPapyrusGotAlongWithMettatonWasBecauseMettatonThoughtHeWasFu-"  
"NO. UNDYNE. LANGUAGE."  
"...Frickable."  
"THAT'S BETTER."  
"...I hate you, dork, but at the same time i love you."  
"MIXED EMOTIONS?"  
"Nah, more like a love-hate thing."  
"OH."  
Frisk giggled. "Wow."  
Undyne got up."Do you two want tea or something? I'm damn thirsty."  
Papyrus nodded.   
"Oh alright! uh, what 'bout you, goat kid?"  
"If you have pop, I'd like some. if not, I'll take tea."  
"I do, actually. Hold on." Undyne said, going to get both, making two cups of tea and pouring a cup of soda. Undyne soon sat down and gave Papyrus a cup of tea and Frisk some soda.  
"SO, YOU'RE GOING TO MEET DOCTOR ALPHYS SOON? SHE'S GREAT!"  
"Yeah! and really smart and pretty and so nerdy but in a good way."  
Frisk smiled and finished their cup of soda, thanked the two, gave them both a hug, then left,going back to Hotland.


	5. Chapter 5- Hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since ive updated this. Also, I mention Gaster and an OC, so I finally managed to mention him, YAY!  
> Sorry for errors [im lazy.]

They saved and continued forward. They walked into a lab. it was dark. as soon as the lights turned on, this short, chubby, blonde woman in a lab coat walked out and pushed up her glasses, then looked at them shocked.  
"Oh my God I-"  
Frisk looked at her curiously.  
"I wasn't ex-expecting this I... H-Hiya, I'm Uh.. D-Doctor Alphys. I'm Asgore's r-royal scientist."  
They smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves at least a little. And it worked slightly.  
Suddenly about 3 loud bangs, followed by a giant hole in the wall and a person coming through it. Frisk let out a terrified bleat and cried a little. Alphys patted them on the back and told them it was okay. She sighed and stood beside the person, rolling her eyes.  
"Hello beau- Oh goodness. What's happened to this one?" They backed away the most they could, terrified for their life, before hitting against the wall and slumping down and curling up into a ball. He bent down and whispered to the scientist,"Alphys Darling, are they okay?"  
"M-Mettaton... they're f-fragile. They're sensitive. If you were w-watching as they ma-made it here, you'd kn-know that they are. I mean They're terrified. look at them."  
Mettaton looked at the trembling child and sighed. "You're right. Alphys what do I do?"  
"A-Apologize for scaring them. Please."  
"alright." Mettaton sighed and carefully walked over and crouched down and spoke to Frisk. "Hey, Hey. Are you alright darling? I'm sorry if i frightened you." They sniffled and clenched their fists against their sweater. They tried to speak but it turned out as just loud sobs and squeaks. Mettaton hugged them, and They hugged back in an almost death grip. He sighed and lifted them up. "Hush now, you're alright. I'm sorry." Frisk was basically clinging to him for dear life. He sighed and used his free hand to wipe tears off of their fur. Mettaton sat down on the ground and Frisk let go of him a little. "If you can answer, What's your name darling? I'm Mettaton."   
Frisk took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, and telling him, very softly."Frisk."  
"thats a lovely name darling. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Mhm.." Frisk nods.  
"Good." Frisk makes their way off of Mettaton and he gets up and pats their head gently. "I'll see you around, Darling, okay?"  
Frisk nods, and in a few minutes, the male leaves. They walk over to Alphys and apologize.  
"You have n-no reason to be sorry."  
Frisk hugs her tightly."Thank you Alphys.."  
Alphys looks at them questionably."What for? I-I didn't do anything."  
"For telling him to say sorry."  
"I've j-just seen what you acted like in waterfall and Snowdin. y-you're fragile and you need protection. but you're t-tough enough to m-make it this far."  
Frisk went to leave soon, but was stopped by Alphys, and a minute later, they left.  
They made their way through hotland rather easily, until they made it to the core. They called Alphys and asked her why there's only this way to get to Asgore. She took a deep breath.  
"W-well... you see, um.. there's a different way, the elevator in the lobby you passed, bu-but... A long time ago there was a Royal scientist before me. He.. He made the core. He needed to make his way to the King easier before the resort came along, however, so he attached a way to get there efficiently. He died in the core. A lot of people say he fell. more say he was pushed. three people actually know how it happened. Sans, Papyrus, and I don't know the third, but it's probably His adoptive sister. People say she pushed him in a fit of rage, after b-being consulted about her uh.. p-problem.. However, some others think he fell because she was about to kill herself and he talked her out of it, but he tripped and he fell. Actually, She was the royal scientist after him.. f-for 2 weeks. and believe me, she was great at her job, but she gave me her job. told me that I'd be better at it. But i'm not. And i'm still trying to make her not regret her decision. Hell, I-I'm trying to get G-Gaster, the man that fell, back. But Its p-pretty hard. The worst part is that his sister's problem is worse, and she's told me personally that she's so close to giving up on life again. She'd leave her husband and daughter alone, but she d-doesn't care. She wants her best friend back. I really want to help her."   
Frisk sniffled, "Th-that's so sad.. I-I want to help too!"  
"How about we have everyone try to help her? We ask everyone we p-possibly can to help her. D-does that sound okay?"  
"Yes!" They made their way through and looked at Mettaton as soon as they had to fight him.   
It was quiet. Then it was as if Mettaton didn't even attempt to fight. He just waited for them to tell him they didn't want to fight and just hug him. They ended up doing that. Mettaton hugged them tightly.   
"I shouldn't let you go.. you'll be crushed like a grape out there Darling. But you can be strong. you can do this Frisk. I believe in you. Everyone is counting on you, but you can do it."


End file.
